Tsuneo Nikaido
A 17 year old virgin of the Gantz-team from Osaka, an unwitting hero who survives the Nurarihyon mission with a lot of luck. During the mission he gets to admire and idolizes Kato very much for his heroic and brave acts . Thus, at the end of the mission he swears, he will revive Anzu for Kato. His name is not given, probably for the reason, that he represents the average manga reader/otaku, who dreams about becoming a hero, doing some respectful deeds if he gets the power to. . At his first mission, he earned 80 points. He is one of four survivors, with the other three (Miho Yamanaka, Sumiko Yamada and Kazuo Kuwabara) all choosing the option to leave. On his second mission, he ends up on the Italian mission, joined only by a little girl who transferred over before the mission started. He manages to get enough 55 points, bringing his total to 135, and thus gets the hundred point menu. He decides to fulfill his promise to Kato by reviving Anzu. On the specials Gantz: Osaka team we found out a little about his backstory and some of the members of the Osaka team before they become Hunters, including him and another unnamed friend that died with him Osaka Team special 1 started with Virgin-kun pulling the subject of justice, and what is in fac t true justice and heroes... they wondered if those people existed in real life, someone willing to sacrifice their one lifes to save the lives of others - then then gave the example or a urban legend of two teens that jumped into the rails on the metropolitan to save the life of a homeless drunk they never known - that was Kei and Kato's story, which became an urban legend due to their bodies never been found - they then change subject and start talking about chicks - by that moment they are run by a truck and die, then he and his friend appear in the Gantz room. On the Osaka Special 2 he and the 3 other hunters that survived the Nurarihyon mission all get 100 points and can't continue, its being too dangerous, so they all pick the option 1: freedom and he is left alone, with 80 points he had to continue. He left the room for some time and wondered about the words Kazuo told him before he left (that he would be f*cked there all alone) and what he promised Kato (he would bring Anzu back no matter what). Then he started to be teleported to the room again just to find out he was alone... when he was already desperate this scenario became even worse, a little girl appeared and so he had to protect her while staying alive. He asked her to put on the Hunter Suit but she refused. They where then transfered to Italy, where the other Hunters were being slaughtered by the Roman Statues. the then took the girl in his arms and got to a platform where another Huntera were sniping the statues and joined him shooting em. The sniper next to him was decapitated in seconds he took his weapon and started to act like a real hero, pwning all the statues around and saving the team down there, which was being anihillated. The things then got worse, he was attacked and his arm blown up, making him fear for the worse. but, when he opened his eyes he was in the room next to the little girl - they survived thanks to him. He then checks the score and realizes he has 135 points... Immediatly after he ressurects Anzu. This is not shown in loco but its explained later, in the chapter 333 in the emotive reunion of Anzu and Kato, made possible by Virgin-Kun. Despite being a much more valuable rookie than any of his idols ever were, and in fact the fastest-to-clear and top-scoring average points per game player known, he continues his inferiority complex and hero worship of veteran Gantz sempais. He wonders if he could ever reach Katou, although his own shy and self-deprecating actions are consistently as brave or braver and far more selfless than Katou's (also fights Nuri 1on1, successfully saves little girl from the hell of Italy despite his terror and losing limbs protecting her, scores over 100 points in just 2 rounds to resurrect near-stranger Yamazaki for Katou's sake, loses a foot protecting Yamazaki in alien colony, attacks alien Hero in mothership while Katou stands frozen with fear and doubt, etc.). Category:Characters who have ever appeared on the Osaka Gantz team Category:Male characters Category:Katastrophe team Category:Deceased characters